Pieces Of Night
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Aku menengadah menyaksikan gerombolan cahaya kecil mulai menghias langit temaram. Sepi menemani ketika aku bersuara sendu memanggil namamu. Poetry for Sasuke from Naruto. ragukan romance-nya karena shonen-ai mungkin hampir tak tampak.


_Sebenarnya rasa hati ingin sekali melanjutkan dua fic yang terbengkalai dan luput begitu saja dari perhatian. *halah*_

_Tapi kenapa tak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat otak ini bekerja untuk kelanjutan dua fic itu T_T_

_Mungkin dengan menuangkan ide di fic ini bisa mengembalikan inspirasi yang hilang. Dan daripada saya banyak berkata tak jelas seperti ini, ada baiknya saya mulai saja._

_Ehem. Ehem…_

_**xXxHajimemashouxXx**_

_**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pieces Of Night by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**_

_**SasuNaru**_

_**T**_

_**Poetry/Romance**_

_**Shonen-ai. Maybe you will find some typo. Gajeness anywhere.**_

* * *

><p>Senja pergi tanpa berpamitan pada sapphire biru yang menatapnya. Lenyap begitu saja diambang batas lautan.<p>

Pemilik sapphire biru itu tak berhenti menatap langit karena senja telah berpaling. Sesekali ia melirik kearah lain, mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang sedari tadi dinantinya. Lalu ia akan menghela nafas karena ia sadar orang itu tak mungkin ada disini. Kemudian ia kembali pada tujuannya semula. Langit…

_-Naruto's POV-_

_Aku menengadah menyaksikan gerombolan cahaya kecil mulai menghias langit temaram._

_Sepi menemani ketika aku bersuara sendu memanggil namamu._

_Seringkali aku berdoa kau kembali._

_Menlanjutkan mimpi yang belum terwujud ini._

_Tapi bayangmu makin terlarut diantara kelamnya masa lalu._

_._

_Baikkah kau disana?_

_Apa sesal sempat terantuk dalam dadamu walau sekejap?_

_Aku memejamkan mataku dan kutulikan pendengaranku._

_Saat ini hanya ingin kudengar namamu dari hatiku._

_._

_Namun apa jua yang tersisa._

_Sisi pahit ironi berteriak lagi._

_Beriak dikala air tak berombak menyapu kakiku._

_Bibirku berteriak bisu._

_Tak mampu bersuara hanya dapat berkeluh sayu._

_._

_Aku bangkit dan berjalan menelusuri pasir-pasir basah di malam ini._

_Kau sempat bertanya apa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu._

_Tahukah kau aku pun bisa membaca hatimu._

_Kesepian yang tersembunyi dalam diri kita adalah sama._

_._

_Demi menghapus kesepianmu kau tinggalkan tempat ini._

_Tak rindukah kau pada tempat yang mengakuimu._

_Sebagai orang yang hebat. Bukan sebagai budak ambisi._

_Tak ingatkah apa yang telah tempat ini lakukan padamu._

_Tempat inilah yang telah mempertemukan kita._

_._

_Keping-keping memori melintasi sudut ingatanku._

_Apa kau juga mengingatnya._

_Terakhir kali kita berhadapan dan berbicara._

_Harusnya aku bisa meyakinkanmu._

_Harusnya kita tak saling menyakiti._

_Lalu aku berhenti melangkah dan menyebut namamu lirih._

_._

_Angin dimalam ini menerbangkan butiran pasir yang kupijak._

_Seolah dapat kulihat bentuk angin yang tak terjamah._

_Irama yang lembut. Tenang. Namun kesepian._

_Tak ada suara yang menemani kala pasir bernyanyi._

_._

_Hei, dengar aku?_

_Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanmu?_

_Beritahu mengapa kau begitu suka berpura-pura dihadapanku._

_Apa sejenak pernah kau mengakui kata hatimu?_

_Kau kesepian. Aku tahu. Sungguh._

_._

_Aku mengerti mengapa rasa lelah menaungimu._

_Keletihan dari kepura-puraanmu telah sampai batasnya._

_Padahal kau dapat bicara padaku._

_Dan kita bisa mencari tempat itu bersama-sama._

_Tempat bagi kita tuk luapkan semua._

_Karena emosi ini begitu luput oleh sandiwara._

_._

_Aku menatap bisu pada langit kelabu._

_Kau dengar aku?_

_Dapatkah kau temukan orang yang pergi dariku?_

_Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai rela memutuskan ikatan diantara kami?_

_Apa kau tahu dia adalah yang terbaik untukku?_

_Dia adalah orang yang mengakui keberadaanku lebih dari siapapun._

_._

_Sekali lagi angin berhembus._

_Dan lagi. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tubuhku._

_Tak semua dapat kulihat._

_Hanya dapat terasa ketika desirannya melewati sisi raga._

_Ketika desaunya berbisik pada telinga._

_Apa yang salah dengan diriku?_

_Apa yang kutemukan tak perlu menghilang secepat ini, bukan?_

_._

_Adakah yang lain kala api telah lenyap?_

_Adakah yang tersisa kala api membakar semua?_

_Aku angin yang tak bisa menjaga api._

_Ya. Aku adalah orang bodoh yang tak bisa menjagamu._

_Aku tak dapat meyakinkanmu sehingga kau meninggalkanku._

_Padahal kau orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku._

_._

_Aku merindukan dirimu._

_Sebagai orang yang telah mengajariku kehidupan._

_Sebagai orang yang memberitahuku tentang kebahagiaan._

_Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu._

_Sebagai orang bodoh yang memintamu mengajariku lebih banyak hal._

_Sebagai orang yang menginginkan ikatan kekal._

_Sebagai orang yang ingin melindungi alasan hidupnya._

-End of Naruto's POV-

"Sasuke... Dimana? Dimana hatimu? Mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuh sisi terdalam perasaanmu? Mengapa aku tak bisa menghapus kesepianmu?" Lalu saphire birunya perlahan terpejam dan bibirnya berucap satu nama. Mungkin juga hatinya sama. Menyerukan satu nama yang melekat dalam ingatannya sebagai rasa bersalah. Dia tak bisa membawa kembali orang yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke..."

Tanpa disadarinya, dari balik semak, sepasang mata _onyx_ tengah memperhatikannya. Menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama. Lirih. Sedih. Terkadang penyesalan menghujam dadanya. Ia baru menyadari pilihannya salah.

Hidup tanpa tawa Naruto, tanpa sinar yang terpancar dari _sapphire_ birunya begitu hampa. Seakan sesuatu telah terenggut dengan paksa dari dalam dirinya.

"Jika aku kembali, apa kau akan menerimaku seperti dulu? Karena aku yakin pandanganmu telah berubah tentang aku. Naruto… Aku ingin kembali…"

Setetes cairan bening meleleh dari matanya. Dan disaat bersamaan setetes lagi telah lolos ketika ia mendengar Naruto memanggilnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Aku juga rindu padamu Naruto…"

**xXxOWARIxXx**

* * *

><p>Dimana tempat yang aman untuk menghindari kegajean bertambah? Kapan saya bisa membuat fic dengan diksi yang menyentuh hati -.- *ngarep*<p>

Sekian dari saya. Akhir kata sebelum kembali pada yang kuasa.. naa~ maksudnya sebelum saya pamit. Review? Flame?

Arigatou by Aizuka Rei.


End file.
